


Kisses Touched by Fire

by Aleanbh, The Calling Comes to All (Aleanbh)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Knife Play, Light Bondage, PWP, Smut, breath play, chant recitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleanbh/pseuds/Aleanbh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleanbh/pseuds/The%20Calling%20Comes%20to%20All
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Teasing, tantalizing, but never to torment.  He spells love on her skin with kisses touched by fire, trust the cool balm that soothes her guilt.-</p>
<p>Inquisitor Trevelyan seeks a place where she can let go.  Her Commander gladly offers her a refuge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses Touched by Fire

    When Cullen told her that he wanted to try something a little more extreme than their usual play dates, she hadn't expected to begin with being tied to the bed posts with silken scarves and another to bind her eyes.  

That was normally where they _ended_ their more adventurous evenings.  

Evelyn could only see the soft light of the candles that Cullen had set up about her quarters.  Without the benefit of sight, every sound had her muscles tensing in anticipation.  Anticipation for what, she wasn't sure.

    "Are your bonds too tight?"  Her Commander's voice was right next to her ear, his breath raising gooseflesh on her neck and sending delightful shivers down her spine.  When she shook her head, careful not to speak, she was rewarded with a chuckle.  "Good girl."

    The Inquisitor's breathing hitched when her lover's fingers started to rove over her bare skin.  Starting at her jaw and moving down her neck to skirt over her collarbone, he would occasionally scratch his blunted nails against her.  Each time he did so, Evelyn whimpered and writhed against her bonds to little effect.

    "Have you chosen your word?"  He moved away from her and she could hear the rustle of his clothing and armor falling to the floor.  Swallowing nervously, she nodded.  "Say it."

    "Phylactery."  Her mouth quirked in amusement when she remembered her conversation with Iron Bull.  After a moment of silence she wet her lips, afraid that she had upset him.  "Is that...satisfactory, Ser?"

    "Very much so."  Cullen's voice was thick with desire and it was then Evelyn knew that if she could see him, his eyes would be nearly black, rimmed with gold.  Any fear of having disturbed him vanished.  "Canticle of Transfigurations, verse two."

    Evelyn nibbled her lower lip, taking a moment to compose herself as his fingers resumed their wanderings and the bed dipped under his weight.

    " _Magic exists to serve man_ ," she began, her voice steady, _"and never to rule over him_."  When Cullen's mouth followed his fingers to one of her nipples, the next verse was lost to the Void.  Instead, her back arched and she cried out.  It had been far too long since she'd felt his touch and she cursed herself for writing to him about this particular fantasy.  "Maker, please--!"

    The warmth of his skin against hers was gone abruptly and she whined, twisting against the bonds at her wrists and ankles.  She heard him _tsk_ ing, something making a scraping sound off to her left.  The candle's flickering glow stuttered before moving closer to her.  Despite the scarf over her eyes, she could make out the Commander's rough outline and she instinctively shied away from the flames when he moved closer.  He laughed softly, his head tilting slightly as he contemplated a solution.

    "Close your eyes," he commanded and she obeyed immediately.  "Keep them closed, no matter what, and repeat after me."  Evelyn once again felt the bed sink under him, but he was careful not to touch her.  " _Foul and corrupt are they who have taken His gift and turned it against His children."_

    " _Foul and corrupt are they who_ \--ah!"  Her recitation was interrupted by a sharp, burning sensation against her navel.  The scalding wax from the candle he held began to cool immediately, her skin prickling pleasantly around the tiny droplets.  The next dollop of wax fell just above her pubic mound, the Inquisitor's hips jerking up off the bed as she stumbled through the rest of the verse.  " _They shall be named Maleficar, accursed ones.  T-They shall find no--ah!--rest in this w-world or...or beyond!"_

    Evelyn's torso burned as Cullen continued to drip wax over her, the areas around the wax pools inflamed and more sensitive than she could ever have imagined.  Rough, calloused fingers brushed at the edges of the inflamed flesh, wrenching ragged moans from her lips.

    "Very good."  Cullen's voice had lowered to the timbre that had heat pooling in her belly.  Evelyn turned her head and craned her neck toward his voice, seeking his lips.  "So impatient..." he murmured before tangling a fist in her unbound hair and capturing her mouth with his own.

    Gone was the gentle Commander she knew before, instead replaced by a man who knew what she needed before she did.  In this room, she could finally let go and fall back into the simplicity of giving up the burden of control that Cullen was all too willing to take.  While they normally made love, tangling themselves in the sheets rather than binding one another to the bed posts, other times...

Other times, especially after decisions that resulted in mass casualties or a report that came with details of an important plan gone awry, Evelyn would often seek the Commander out.  The letters that they sent one another when she would leave for long periods on Inquisition business took the place of awkward conversations, and Cullen found her desire an easy (and quite enjoyable) role to step into.  They started slow, with her Commander scouting out her boundaries and applying pressure to find just how far his Inquisitor could bend without breaking.  Cullen found that she could tolerate being physically bound, but prefered to retain all of her senses.  Tonight, he was going to test her farther than he had dared before...and it was all because of the Maker damned _letters._

The familiar sound of a blade leaving its sheath didn't disturb her as it would anywhere that wasn't this room, with _him_.  When the cool blade ran over her heated flesh, despite her inner mantra of _Safe and solid, protecting and proud..._ , her muscles tightened and _Phylactery!_ rose to the tip of her tongue before she bit her lip near unto bleeding in order to quash it.  Thankfully, her Commander knew how to read her body as competently as any battlefield, his lips moving so that he could whisper soothing nonsense into her ear to help her relax.  Slowly, he traced the blade along her skin, the cool metal a relief as he scrapped the wax away.  Between each spot of wax, he trailed gentle nips and kisses up her jaw as his other hand traced idle patterns just above her breasts.

    "I love you," she whispered, her voice on the edge of breaking.  When he growled, she smiled sheepishly before adding, "Ser."

    "That's better," Cullen murmured, pulling away and shifting so that he was settled between her legs.  "I love you too."  His stubble scraped against her inner thigh, his breath brushing across her core.  "Unfortunately, you still owe me one more verse before you're finished."  His tongue traced over the crease that separated her thigh from her torso, making her ache with just how _close_ he was to where she needed him.  "Transfigurations 12, verse one."

When she began her narration, Cullen's fingers lightly rested on her thighs while his mouth went to work tormenting her.  Each time she came close to her climax, she would inevitably begin to stumble over her verses.  When this happened, the former templar could sense the lyrium in her blood surge and he slowed down, pulling her back from the brink moments before she could tumble over into bliss.  The air around them became charged with static, growing stronger alongside the mage's frustration, until the moment Cullen's fingers shoved inside her and his lips closed around her clit.  The final line of the Canticle burst from the Inquisitor in a shriek that was sure to be heard throughout Skyhold, and it was only thanks to a well placed smite that kept Evelyn from setting the headboard aflame with lightning.

    As she came down slowly, Cullen continued to trace patterns over her sensitive flesh with the tip of his tongue while his fingers slowly withdrew.  Once Evelyn's pulse had finally ceased ringing in her ears, she could hear her Commander's ragged breathing as he rested his stubbled cheek against her thigh.  The fingers that had held her hips down during her climax were tight enough to leave bruises and she could feel the heat in her belly flare anew.

    While he would never say it aloud, his fingers marked her just the same.   _You're mine_.

    "Was my recitation...to your satisfaction, Ser?" she asked, when she was finally able to form a coherent sentence.

    Instead of answering, she felt Cullen shift so that he was hovering over her with his weight braced on hands at either side of her head.  He was stock-still above her for a few silent moments before kissing her gently while one hand worked at the scarf covering her eyes.  Evelyn fought the urge to open her eyes immediately, waiting patiently for his next decree.

    "Look at me."

    Her lashes fluttered as she blinked a few times to adjust before she met his gaze.  The Inquisitor felt a rush of pleasure when she found her Commander just as she had envisioned: pupils dilated so that only a small ring of honey brown was visible in eyes that burned with hunger for her.  His skin was flushed and his normally stoic features were twisted with the effort of not snapping and taking her like she knew he desired to.  The scar on his upper lip twitched when he caught her gaze wandering toward the rigid outline of his phallus that was currently straining against his breeches.

    "Your recitation, while lacking near the beginning, had quite the strong finish," Cullen said, one hand moving to clasp where her wrists were bound to one another above her head.  The other reached over to the nightstand, returning with the small dagger he kept hidden in his boot.  Evelyn's eyes never left his, even when he dragged the blade's tip between her breasts and down her quivering stomach.  "Such a performance deserves a reward, I think."

    Evelyn watched as he settled back on his knees, tossing the dagger carelessly onto the bed before slowly unlacing the drawstrings of his breeches in order to shimmy out of them.  An insufferably smug smirk graced his features when he watched as the Inquisitor's eyes fought to remain focused on his face rather than straying southward.  When Cullen finally looked away from her in order to relocate his blade, Evelyn licked her lips and allowed herself a moment to drink the sight of him in.  She was reluctant to tear her eyes away when he finally found it, turning his full attention back upon her.  

    He chewed his lip absently while his eyes roved over her and she could tell he was weighing the pros and cons of... _something_.  Without a word, he brought the blade up to her bare knee and lightly traced the blade down until it was tucked underneath the scarf that bound one of her ankles.  With a lazy flick of his wrist, one leg was freed quickly followed by the other.  The mage's hands, however, remained fixed above her head.  The knife clattered against the nightstand and he was atop her, one hand tangled in her hair in order to tug her head back while the other teased the slick folds between her legs.

    Their breath mingled as his thumb brushed over her clit, two fingers slipping inside of her.  Evelyn whimpered as her inner muscles clamped around him, still sensitive from before.  It wasn't long until she was on the cusp of orgasm once more, Cullen's fingers curling and pressing up towards her stomach to reach the spot he knew drove her mad.  When her soft cries became progressively louder, her Commander swallowed them greedily as he repeatedly pulled her away from her release.  Evelyn's nails dug into her palms as she fought back an irritated snarl, the small smattering of sparks from her fingertips dancing over the skin of her lover's shoulder.

    The small shocks did nothing to deter Cullen's attack, instead only serving to embolden him.  He nudged the Inquisitor's legs further apart with a knee so he could comfortably settle himself between them.  The next time he dragged her to the edge, his hand withdrew completely only to be replaced by the blunt head of his phallus gently stroking her lips.  Evelyn's legs wrapped around Cullen's hips, her own lifting in a desperate attempt to pull him inside her.  Her Commander chuckled from where his face was buried against her neck, easily shifting his hips away and punishing her with a rough bite that was sure to leave a mark. A strangled sob tore itself from her throat when, on her third attempt at this, Cullen pulled himself back up to his knees and the hand that had been tangled in her hair was abruptly clamped about her throat.

    He applied only enough pressure to show that he was serious, not to deter her from using the word if she so chose.  Evelyn's eyes narrowed in a silent challenge, pulling at her mana to see just how far her gentle Commander was willing to go.  Cullen's eyes widened when he felt the pull of her fire magicks before his lip twisted in a snarl.  The comforting safety net of her magick was torn out from under her, so swiftly that it stole the very air from her lungs.  A raw, primal fear roiled in her belly that was assuaged only with the knowledge that _Phylactery!_ would bring it all to a screeching halt.  

    Evelyn was sure that Cullen could feel her body shuddering under him, yet she held his gaze stubbornly.  The fierce look that had taken over his features was gone, replaced with a tenderness that left an ache in her chest.  The scar upon his lip lifted slightly, not quite a smile and not quite a frown, yet she could see how humbled he was by her trust in his eyes alone.  

    "I'm going to do something a little different than before," Cullen said, chest heaving with the effort of keeping himself in check.  "You may not be able to speak, but if you wish for me to stop just rap the headboard twice."  When Evelyn obediently demonstrated, he smiled.  "Just so."

    "As you say, Ser."

    The hand around her throat tightened gradually.  Evelyn's pupils constricted as her breathing became more and more labored, her breasts heaving with each intake of air while her face flushed.  When she reached the point where she could no longer breathe, she rapped against the headboard.  Cullen nodded, releasing her and shifting to pull her hips into his lap, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist to balance herself.  With one hand he held her in place easily, the other moving to guide the tip of his phallus to her opening once again.  

    While Evelyn could feel the tension corded in his legs, in the fingers clutching her hip that betrayed the ease in which he teased her, his face remained impassive save for his eyes.  The blunt head of his erection rubbed against her netherlips, and the Inquisitor bit her lip to keep from screaming in frustration.  Her thighs tightened around him, her arms straining against the scarf as she reached towards him.  One of Cullen's hands wrapped back around her throat, his fingers easily meeting at the back of her neck as his other hand gripped one of her thighs.  He pulled her leg aside, opening her wider for him and she wriggled under the Commander's scrutiny.

    "You aren't to come until I say," he growled, nails digging into her leg.  "You may scream, bite, claw at me all you like but _you do not come._ "  He pushed the tip of himself inside her, eyes fluttering when he felt her tighten around him.  His hips jerked slightly before he was able to stop himself, but his steely resolve was back in place faster than she would have liked.  The glare he normally reserved for incompetent messengers skewered her.  "You try that again, and I'll leave you here like this til morning."

    "Yes, Ser."  Evelyn lowered her eyes as she bit her lip to hide a grin, her body melting against him as she surrendered to his will.  She knew from experience to not test that particular threat.  Dorian and Bull had tormented her for _weeks_ afterward.  "As you say, Ser."

    Cullen's hand remained fastened about her throat, holding himself still against her until she was laying pliant and obedient beneath him.  Once she had finally gotten herself under control, he smirked and took great pleasure in picking that control apart.  Her Commander's grip tightened in the same moment that his hips shoved forward and he was inside her in one fluid thrust.  Evelyn's mouth opened as she tried to take a breath to gasp in surprise, a shock of desire coursing through her when she was unable.  

    Suddenly, her hands were free and Cullen's forehead was pressed against hers, his eyes clenched shut as he fought to keep still.  His lips were so close to hers that she could feel them moving as he murmured what sounded suspiciously like a verse from the Chant.  The fingers around her throat loosened as his mouth sealed over hers, Evelyn drinking in his rough exhale desperately.  He thrust slowly, his hand moving from around her throat to grip the headboard as he surged against her, his hard won discipline slowly but surely eroding each time their hips met.  The Inquisitor's hands were frantic, gripping his shoulders before raking her nails down his forearms when he shifted her leg up to press against her chest.

    The lack of air left Evelyn light headed, clinging to Cullen fiercely while his restraint unraveled.  Cullen's breath was harsh against her collarbone as he shifted an arm around her waist, hoisting her hips up and holding her in place while he took her savagely.  Ever obedient, Evelyn screamed, bit and clawed at him but held herself back from the brink until tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and she was reduced to pathetic whimpers and hoarse pleas for release.  

    " _Look at me_ ," Cullen snarled, shifting his hips so that with each thrust the base of his phallus raked against her clit.  While they were hazy with pleasure, the mage's eyes slowly fluttered opened.  The tension in his belly spiked at the naked lust he saw in her emerald eyes, a strangled groan escaping him as his rhythm became frenzied, his release edging ever closer.  "Don't look away.  Come."

    The lyrium in the Inquisitor's blood sang to him as her body jerked with the strength of her orgasm.  Evelyn's inner muscles clamped around him in sporadic bursts, dragging a strangled shout from his throat as he emptied himself inside her with a final thrust.  Cullen felt his lover's magick racing over his skin, too exhausted and spent to do much more than collapse next to her.  The Inquisitor whimpered when he slid free of her, an emptiness taking place of the delicious fullness her Commander had provided.  

    "Are you alright?"  he asked once he had caught his breath.

    "Very much so," Evelyn replied, curling onto her side and wrapping an arm about his waist.  Her head nestled itself in the crook of his shoulder, muscles languid with pleasure.  She laughed softly.  "Is it safe to say that your mind will wander even more than before while watching candles burn and reciting the Canticle of Transfigurations?"

    Cullen's laughter ruffled her hair, his arms pulling her closer as he nestled her head under his chin.  "I don't think I'll be able to look at a candle quite the same after this, to be honest."

    "Good."  

    Their limbs tangled together, the sheets twisting around them as they both drifted into dreams free from nightmares.

 

   

   

   

   

   

   

   

 

    

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I figured I could write for Valentine's Day. Enjoy!


End file.
